


Snow Angel

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Steve, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Christmas, Christmas Time, Christmas fic, F/M, Fluff, Heats, More tags to be added as we go, Omega Maggie, Protective Alpha, care taking, ruts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-01-06 06:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: Steve notices a omega in need and Steve does what he does best: Helping others.





	1. Hello

Steve passed by the same overpass every night on his way to the little 24 hour food mart.

It was small, out of the way and he was left alone, something he valued very much. The owner knew him very well by now, having seen Steve when he first came here after he retired, it’s been a few years now.

So the blonde knows she wasn’t lying in the snow when he went in, but she is now. Huddled up under the thing in a blanket. Simple fuzzy socks on her feet, no shoes in sight. The way the blanket covers her, he can’t tell if she even has any clothes on, but he can see her bare legs and of course she’s shivering, but when he steps closer, snow crunching under his boots, he sees a bruise on her face and her scent….it nearly knocks him over.

She’s very much in heat, but the scent is...all wrong, sour and distressed, he can barely even make out her normal scent this way and Steve would never leave an omega in such a state, when he comes closer and kneels down by her, her eyes flick up to his.

They are hazy, with her in heat it makes sense they look that way, but the color of them, so stunningly purple it draws him up short for a moment before he speaks softly, hoping his calm alpha scent would help put her at ease, “Miss are you ok?”

She looks away and her bottom lip trembles before she shakes her head no.

“Ok, can I call someone for you?” He offers.

“Have no one.” She whispers and her voice sounds rough and used.

Steve swallows thickly knowing what that’s like, he’s spent the last few years so alone, it wasn’t that he didn’t have friends, he did, some even best friends but after thanos and time traveling, he had just...needed a long, long break from the world and everyone understood. So while he does have people, the last few years have felt like he doesn’t and he can understand feeling alone, but where he chose it, he doesn’t know if she did.

He knows how this will sound coming from an alpha, but he can’t let her die, “Can I bring you back to my home? it's warm and i’ll keep you safe, I won’t even touch you if that makes you feel better, I just...don’t wanna see you freeze to death.”

She studies him, he can tell she’s even scenting him and he doesn’t mind, she must smell something she likes because she nods and offers out a bare hand as she hugs the blanket more around her, her eyes wary, but tired and worn out. She’s trusting him and Steve wont fuck it up now.

He gently takes her hand and leads her out from under the overpass and then takes his coat off and draps it around her shoulders, “I’m just across the street, think you can make it?”

“Yes.” She whispers, borrowing into the coat gratefully.

Steve has the strong urge to carry her, but he refrains from doing so and with a gentle hand leads her across the street to his home, he feels her tense up once the door is closed behind them, but he makes sure to be as inviting and safe seeming as possible, “I have a fire going.”

She takes in his home before silently padding over to the fireplace and sitting down in front of it, her body shivers and shakes and Steve puts the food he got away and gets out more blankets from his bedroom, knowing the scent of an alpha on them would help with her heat, “Here.” He whispers showing her what he brought.

Her hand picks up the first blanket in the pile and brings it to her nose, her eyes flutter close as she inhales and Steve can just smell how her scent starts to become more relaxed at his scent alone and his alpha brain preens from it.

Her eyes blink open up at him, the blanket still to her nose and mouth.

“Who are you?” The blonde ask softly.

“I’m Maggie.” She whispers from behind the blanket.

Steve offers a small smile, “Well it’s nice to meet you Maggie, i’m Steve.”

The blondes ears take in the chiming of the clock signaling that it was now midnight, making it the 25th of December.

Maggie <3


	2. Keep Me

Steve dabs a corner of the wet washcloth to her cuts and scrapes gently. She lets him because as she told him a bit ago, _‘His scent was the first one to ever smell nice.’ _**  
**

He swallows thickly because he doesn’t know how to tell her he’s never smelled anything like her before, not back in the 40’s, and not after he came out of the ice. Still, it’s nice caring for her and her letting him, trusting him still.

“How did you get this anyway?” He ask softly, concerned.

Maggie shrugs, cuddling into the blankets wrapped around her, “Other alpha’s...they got, out of hand.”

Steve’s hand freezes as the words settle into his brain, he does his best to tamp down his anger at the alphas, “They didn’t…”

He can’t even finish it, just the very idea...makes him nearly growl, but when she places her hand on his wrist, everything calms down just like that as his eyes gaze into her’s, “No, no I stopped them and ran away….it’s...always been like this. I’ve been on the streets for a few years...I learned….how to get away...from most of it anyway.” She finishes quietly.

Steve takes a deep breath and sets down the washcloth, he takes her hands in his and notices just how small her’s are compared to his, “I’ve always been able to fend off the worst of it...just...sometimes I take a few hits for it.”

Steve doesn’t mean to growl he really doesn’t, but the very thought of omega’s being abused like that...of this one being hurt like that, he can’t help it and he only knows he’s doing it when her hand touches his throat to feel the vibrations against her skin that he finally stops, “I’m sorry.” He whispers, not wanting her to think badly of him, he had no claim over her after all.

“It’s ok..” Her voice soft, but not scared, nor off put by his growling, if anything she moves closer to him and he doesn’t fail to notice how, by getting closer to her to clean her wounds, he is now settled in the middle of the nest he made her and their scents are starting to mingle.

The blonde takes a deep breath trying to calm his racing heartbeat, but it does little to help, “You smell so good.” He breaths out as her fingers trail over his beard.

“So do you.” She says before biting her bottom lip as she scents him more.

“I don’t...I don’t want to take advantage of you.” He pleads even as his hands trail up and down her arms, feeling her soft skin under his finger tips.

She shakes her head as her fingers trail over the column of his throat, “You’re the only alpha to ever smell good to me, and if anything it’s me who should be saying that...I know what a heat scent does to an alpha.”

Steve is finding it harder and harder to resist her, he only just met her hours ago, but fuck if his brain isn’t screaming _mine_ already and it’s shocking and yet...it’s thrilling...it makes him feel alive for the first time in….forever. Her scent, her softness, her beauty….he is drowning in her.

“I…” He doesn’t know what to say, they were just talking about how she got attacked many hours ago by another alpha and here he is, in her space scenting her, wanting to claim her.

What is wrong with him?

“You’re not like them.” She whispers, her fingers now trailing over his shoulders, her heat scent only growing, strawberries and honey.

“I would never hurt you.” He agrees fiercely even as his touch stays gentle on her shoulders.

“I know you wouldn’t I feel it.” She touches her hand to his chest, right over his heart and he covers her hand with both of his, her statement hitting him strongly.

“We barely even know each other.” He tries to reason, it sounds weak even to his own ears.

“So? Scents don’t lie, when you’ve gone your whole life hating every single one you smelled and you finally find one that doesn’t….it has to mean something right?” She finally look’s up to gaze into his eyes again and Steve...is once again over come with the pure need to protect…claim as his and it’s crazy…..but it feels so right and he doesn’t understand.

“I’ve….never smelled someone like you before...either.” He admits softly.

Maggie’s eyes light up, her hands tremble beneath his still resting against his chest, “It has to mean something it just has to.”

Steve has always looked his fear in the face and said_ no you move _and as he gazes down into her beautiful purple eyes, he thinks this is one of those times yet again, “I think you’re right.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The problem with him is, he can get stuck in his head, after everything that’s happened, he finds himself trying to not do that so much anymore, so when Maggie's hands caress over his cheeks, her gaze trusting and wanting, Steve leans down and kisses her.

Her lips yielding under his…..sends him aflame, he groans into the kiss, arms snaking around her and pulling her flush body against his own. Maggie whimpers and clings to him tighter, giving herself fully over to him and Steve stops thinking and just….feels.

Clothes are shed quickly, soon he holds her to him naked, the skin on skin contact sending her scent spiking and Steve can’t stop the rumble from getting out as he noses at her breast, laying her down under him, he doesn’t pin her down, but she clings to him anyway.

He can’t help licking over a nipple before suckling on it, her fingers tighten in his hair as she pants out all sorts of words and moans of his name, he intertwines his fingers with hers and pushes her hands above her head in the nest, all the soft things sheltering them from the floor as he takes his time kissing over heated flesh, licking at sweat and covering her in love bites.

By the time he’s finally sliding home inside her, he’s made her orgasm three times and one of those times was from his tongue eating her out, tasting her sweetness was like nirvana and feeling her around him like this, sends him into his rut so fast his head spins with it, but he just...gives in and loves on her, takes care of her.

Her painful whines and whimpers at the start when he first brought her here are long gone and in there place is moans of pleasure, shouts of his name and, “Alpha!”

“Oh omega-mine.” He breathes out, claiming her lips once again.

He ignores his hind brain telling him to pin her down and fuck her fast and hard, he takes his time, he fucks her slow and lazy, grinds his cock deep inside and keeps their fingers intertwined as he makes love to her, vowing to take care of her as long as he needs too.

As long as she wants him too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re so beautiful.” He growls out watching her ride his cock above him.

He’s lost count how many times he’s knotted her now, neither of them care. There is only the drive to be closer, for more.

“That’s it sugar ride me, ride my cock, make me take it.”

“Alpha...my alpha feels so good.” Maggie’s sobs out all rough and in need of some rest, but she can’t stop, everything feels to good.

Steve arches up into her suddenly when she rubs her thumbs over his nipples, something she learned drove him crazy and made him orgasm really fast. Feeling his cock knot her yet again sends her over the edge and her nails dig into his pecs as she rides it out, shaking from it.

Steve watches with half lidded eyes, hands sliding around her back and pulling her down to his chest, Maggie buries her face in his neck and breathes him in deeply, before sighing contently. Steve scents her as well, nose nuzzling into her dark brunette hair and breathing in deeply, her scent calm for the moment.

He runs his hands along her back, feeling the smooth, soft skin, already knowing where all her freckles were, he runs his fingers over the spots blindly as they both bask in some much needed rest.


	3. I'm Not Sorry

“That’s it sweetheart, cum on my knot, my beautiful sweet omega.” The blonde growls low in his throat, lips brushing over Maggie’s neck, his body caging her in under him in their nest, his tongue licks over her scent glands under her skin and his hind brain begs to claim her as his own, but not yet.**  
**

It’s much, much to soon, even though….nothing has ever seemed so right, the idea of claiming her as his own, cherishing her, caring for her, loving her, protecting her, and the way she whimpers and moans in his arms, loving on him, kissing him, he knows he’s not the only one, he can smell it, taste it even.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only day five into her heat though when she whimpers out, “Bite me alpha.”

And poor Steve, nothing has ever sounded so beautiful, so perfect, his rut is in full swing by now, his alpha hind brain is in full control. He doesn’t even hesitate, he licks long stripes over Maggie’s scent glands buried under the skin of her neck. Using his nose to make her turn her head more, baring more of her neck to him in need and want.

He bites down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s like gaining the sun, it’s like a warm blanket on a cold day, or a hot cup of tea. The feeling that grows into them both, right by their hearts, it’s where the other one is, it’s overwhelming in its intensity as much as it is welcoming, it’s like coming home and all thoughts of it being to soon vanish like the wind.

They can feel the others feelings, they can hear the others thoughts and it’s….everything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day seven of the heat and rut is a bit better, not as intense. Maggie wakes up and wraps her lips around her alpha’s soft cock between his legs waking him up. All thoughts of life before she met Steve don’t matter now, he’s her alpha and she wants to give him a dam blow job.

His back arches slightly as he slowly wakes, his hands going to the back of her head as she sucks on his hard cock, the taste of his pre come tasting sweet and bitter, “Oh…fuck.” His voice sounds rough already, “Omega-mine….baby…..sweetheart.” His voice trails off as he groans in a way that sounds like he was gut punched as he comes down her throat.

Maggie whimpers and whines swallowing everything down, her eyes half lidded in pleasure. His male alpha scent sky rocketing into warm camp fires and cold pine needles in the trees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Day nine finally brings the heat and rut down to barely there, Steve’s mind is clear and so is her’s and yet….he isn’t alarmed, he isn’t worried, or scared. He still feels content…happy. Rolling over to face Maggie he finds her watching him, her eyes looking clear for the first time. He feels her what she feels and it’s….wonderful, happy and bright.

There’s no worry or stress of this being so new and insanely fast moving, it just feels good and right. They move like their both on a string connected to each other and snuggle close, breathing in each other, “You still smell like strawberries.”

Maggie laughs softly, “And you still smell like campfires and pine needles.”

“I’m not sorry.” They both know what he means.

She tightens her hold on him, “I’m not either.”

Steve smiles, kissing her because he wants to, because he can. Maggie’s smile is blinding before she kisses back feeling light and free and happy for the first time in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of the first part in what is gonna be a series, so stay tuned :D <3
> 
> Art in this chapter by: pencilvesser on twitter <3


	4. 6 Months Later.....

The first sprinkle she feels hits Maggie’s nose and as she looks up at the sky, it’s getting more and more grey, her alpha doesn’t seem bothered by this as he keeps humming some 1940’s tune as he carries Maggie on his shoulders like she weighed no more than a feather, hands firmly on her thighs, sometimes he would turn his head and kiss one of her thighs.

Six months….it’s been six months since they met and Steve helped her through her heat on a cold winter’s night in December. Six wonderful months of no one else and just them, doing nothing but living their new life together. The simple things like heat and warm clothes forever a thing she would be grateful for, being on the streets so long made her grateful for every little thing.

And Steve….he spoiled her something rotten, she tried at first to refuse…she…wasn’t used to such nice things, and nice things still only being things from the local store, nothing fancy, but….to her…anything that wasn’t from a homeless shelter was fancy.

Still, he made it clear he had more than enough money and it was collecting dust in his bank account, when she caved to his sweet puppy eyes, he had smelled and looked so happy, she smiles just thinking of the memory. She smiles more remembering the first time he surprised her with a few things he had bought only to worry that maybe he had….picked the wrong things….after all, he had picked out some of the most girly things she had ever seen and what if she liked non girly looking things? He didn’t want to insult her, make her think omegas had to look a certain way.

All soft colors and some things even with some sparkle, he was so sick with worry by the time he got home though that she was worried for him, when she found out why he was so worried, she giggled and kissed him senseless.

He had actually been perfectly spot on, her old taste before life on the streets had been soft girly things and she was pleased to find the styles still looked good on her. She had been very, very pleased with her alpha and showed him just how pleased she had been.

And now…they were on their first little camping trip, nothing to far from home, but deep in the woods with just a tent, a cot and a comfy and roomy sleeping bag, with her alpha being as warm as he was, the toasty sleeping bag could almost make it to warm at night but, she would rather be to warm, then not warm enough, she HATED feeling or being cold.

EVER.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time both of them get back to the tent it’s been raining a bit and yet he still carried Maggie on his shoulders and both of them just laugh because honestly it’s a warm spring day and a little rain isn’t too big a deal.

Still by the time they get back to the tent, there both soaking wet, not that Maggie’s complaining. Oh no, she’s not complaining at all, his t shirt sticks to his body like a glove and it’s all she can do not to jump him and climb him like a tree.

It doesn’t matter anyway, he knows, her scent is a dead give away and by the way his eyes darken looking at her as he brings them inside the tent is any clue, he feels the same way looking at her, she isn’t sure who moves first but suddenly their devouring each others lips, the tent is quickly filled with their aroused scents, mingling together.

He lays her under him on the huge cot and barely takes the time to reach in and get his cock out of his shorts before he’s tearing Maggie’s shorts off and plunging his cock deep inside her, she screams, but she’s been ready for him for awhile, always is, he’s to beautiful, strong, brave, kind, and protective not to be turned on always.

Her arms wrap around his neck, her face buries in his neck licking and sucking over the old mating mark she gave him months ago, he growls in pleasure, his arms sliding under her body so she’s more snug against him, she wraps her legs around him next and that….just makes his cock go that much deeper and they both moan from that action.

“Such a good girl.” He groans as he starts really fucking her, all she can do is hang on, her nails raking over his shoulders and back leaving red marks that will fade all to fast, he shouts from it regardless and his scent is so aroused and pleased and hungry she drowns in it, her own shouts and moans adding to his to make sweet, sweet music.

She starts crying, then sobbing from just how good it feels to be filled up like this, never in her life had she ever felt anything this good, this bond, this alpha….fuck even his cock, he was bigger down there then any other alpha she had ever seen which…hadn’t been many, but still, her alpha was something else and she was always pleasured until she nearly passed out.

He always knew what she needed and how to give it to her.

“Oh fuckkk….oh fuck…baby…i’m gonna…..oh fuck.” He starts growling, but then shouts as his knot snaps into place and then she’s coming with him, pulling his hair harshly and he just growls in pleasure from that too, loving the sting of it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Catching her breath while he’s tied to her, is nice, always is. He gives the very best snuggles, now that both of them are naked, it’s nice, calm and relaxing, his thick arms wrapped around her as she lays on top of him, his cock still a hot brand inside her, knot still firmly in place…Maggie loves the feeling.

She clenches her walls around him and he gasp, hands tightening on her ass, “Watch it baby.”

She smiles slowly folding her arms over his hairy chest and keeping her eyes on him, she smiles teasingly, “Or what alpha?”

His eyes narrow playfully, lips curling into a small smirk, “Or else i’ll just fuck you again once my knot goes down.”

Her smile grows, “Hmmmm think you could go again like that? And so soon?” She just keeps on teasing, she just can’t help herself.

“Are you making a joke about me being an old man? Cause baby, It’s not the years, honey, it’s the mileage and I promise you, I can fuck you again and again and…”

His hands grip her ass tightly making her gasp now, “Again.”

Maggie giggles kissing his jaw, “I know alpha, don’t worry, I was only teasing you.”

He rumbles pleased, knowing she was only teasing, as he holds her close once more, her head goes to rest over his chest, over his heartbeat and then, “Alpha….would…you ever want to be a father someday?”

They’ve talked about it of course, but only in passing and nothing serious, but well…

His hands don’t pause as they rub slowly over her bare back, “Someday.” Is all he says and she just….

“What if someday was today?”

And that….makes his hands stop moving, that makes him and his scent tremble with…something….tiny, small and hopeful, that makes him prop up enough pillows behind his head so he can look at her better and then that makes his hands cup her face and look at her with something she can’t name, but she thinks it might be unbridled joy, his eyes brim with tears, “Are you?”

Maggie’s smile is fond and soft, her eyes overflowing with tears, “I’m carrying a pup.”

His mouth opens, but no sound comes out, those tears roll down his cheeks and he just… surges forward and kisses her lips and then he starts kissing all over her face, making her giggle in joy from his pure affection, “We’re.” kiss “Gonna.” kiss “Have.” kiss “A.” kiss “Pup.”

She can’t help nodding as he keeps raining kisses down on her, the moment perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later when his knot has finally gone down and she can lay on her back and him laying down next to her, leaning on his elbow, he can’t help running his hand over her still flat belly, he can’t help talking softly to her tummy, even if it is too early, he wants his pup to know he’s there and he’s never leaving them the way his father left him.

When he looks up at Maggie, he’s crying again and he just….kisses her like it was the first time all over again.


End file.
